Drivers of manually controlled vehicles can choose where and when to refuel a vehicle, and applications exist that provide information to the driver about nearby refueling stations, the information including fuel prices and the geographic locations for various refueling stations. Fully or highly automated driving systems are designed to operate a vehicle on the road without driver interaction or other external control, for example, self-driving vehicles or autonomous vehicles. Current automated driving systems are not configured to monitor the fuel or charge level of the autonomous vehicle, detect the location and price of refueling or recharging stations along a planned vehicle path, or modify the planned vehicle path to include a stop at a refueling or recharging station.